Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print system, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Formation of a particularly high-quality image is demanded in some cases in the print-on-demand (POD) market, for example. To respond to such a demand, some printers include a regular process unit that performs regular printing with regular paints such as paints of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and key plate (K) colors and a special color process unit that performs special color printing with special color paints such as paints of transparent, white, and gloss colors. Such printers are capable of performing special color first printing of printing the special color paints as a primer for the regular paints and special color later printing of printing the special color paints to form a coating layer for the regular paints, thereby forming a high-quality image with properties of the special color paints.
For example, there is a system including a printer that performs printing with CMYK toners and a printer that performs printing with special color toners (i.e., special toners), in which one of the printers analyzes print data, determines whether processing by the other printer is necessary, and if the processing by the other printer is necessary, determines which one of the printers should execute processing first, and performs processes such as transfer and storage of the print data to allow the printer determined as the first printer to perform a printing process first.